


Sexy Christmas Morning

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Established Barry Allen/Patty Spivot/Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, Felicity Puts On A Sexy Show For Barry & Patty, French Kissing, Mild Smut, Mistletoe, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Barry and Patty awaken to a special Christmas surprise presented to them by their shared girlfriend Felicity. A sexy surprise.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak/Patty Spivot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sexy Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Here’s a little one shot I had decided to post for Christmas yesterday and I apologize that it’s a bit late.
> 
> It’s also a fun and sexy, and hopefully Christmassy, one shot and I hope you’ll all like it.

It was Christmas morning, and Barry and Patty were currently stirring in bed as they awakened from their slumber. Turning towards each other, they smiled.

“Merry Christmas honey,” Barry greeted his girlfriend and then leaned over to give her a warm kiss, which she happily reciprocated.

“Merry Christmas to you as well my handsome fella,” Patty returned after their lips had parted. She then turned and looked around.

“Where’s Felicity,” she asked him, wondering where their girlfriend was. Barry shrugged.

“I guess she must’ve stepped out,” he guessed while also wondering where she’d gone. At that moment, the woman in question suddenly appeared before them and wearing a sexy elf costume consisting of a short, tight, and knee length green dress, red belt, and white fur sowed around the bottom edge of the dress. And she wore some red gloves as well along with a green Santa cap.

“Hey guys, and Merry Christmas,” she greeted her partners with a big smile. “Sorry I stepped out but I wanted to give you both an early Christmas present.”

Their eyebrows lifted in interest while their hearts beat rapidly as they tried their best not to drool at the site of their girlfriend looking so hot.

“And what might that be?” Barry asked, both himself and Patty highly curious as to what she had in mind but feeling certain that it was going to be something highly enjoyable.

“Just sit back and relax, both of you. I promise you’re going to love it,” she assured them and then smirked. Afterwards she took out her IPod and after typing in the correct song, she pressed the _play_ button and the sensual song _“Our Days”_ by famed composer and musician Yanni began playing.

Still smirking, Felicity then began a sexy strip tease, starting by slowly unbuckling and then removing her belt from around her waist and dropping it to the floor. She then began circulating her body and shoulders sensually while flinging her head backwards and then slowly around in a sensual fashion.

Next she lifted her hands and began removing the straps of her dress from around her shoulders and then slowly unbuttoned it, one button at a time, letting the dress slowly fall down to her hips. At this point, Barry and Patty were breathing hard and their eyes darkened with lust as they began feeling hot and bothered by their girlfriend’s strip tease while Barry’s cock began to throb.

Their eyes still glued to her, they watched as Felicity, her lips now parted, continued to slowly unbutton the remaining buttons past her hips, moving her curvy hips around in a sexy fashion and slowly circling her shoulders, and soon the rest of the dress fell to the floor and around her feet. She then stepped out of the dress and was now only wearing a crimson red bra that showed off her cleavage, a pair of lacy red underwear, her Santa cap, and her gloves.

Giving her partners a look of lust, Felicity then moved to the edge of the bed and after climbing aboard, got on her hands and knees and crawled over towards her partners while slowly swaying her hips until she reached them. She then whipped her lovely flowing blonde hair around a bit and then ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip.

“Aren’t you gonna give your lovely elf a thank you kiss for her present to you?” she seductively asked her partners as she pulled out a piece of green mistletoe and held it above them all, eyebrows raised, causing both of them to gulp. And then without waiting for an answer, she placed her other hand on the back of Barry’s head and pulling him forwards, pressed her soft pink lips against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his tongue while sucking and pulling on his lips.

They made out passionately and deeply, letting out soft moans, while Patty gazed at the hot moment going on next to her, fully enjoying the show.

Felicity also moved her hand and grasped ahold of Barry’s raging hardon, stroking it a bit as they made out.

Soon their lips parted and Felicity then pulled Patty to her and their lips crashed together as they began their own hot make out session, their tongues wrestling together while letting out their own moans. Barry on his part was mesmerized by the site as he watched his gorgeous girlfriends kissing deeply, enjoying the hot site.

Soon the two women parted and Felicity moved the mistletoe directly above Barry and Patty and they, getting the message, pulled each other close and enjoyed their own make out session, their mouths open and pressed together and their tongues dueling for dominance, which Barry was the winner of.

They also parted and then the three of them grinned at each other.

“So my loves, what did you think of my early Christmas present to you both?” Felicity asked them while still smiling.

“It was amazing, and so hot. Thanks a lot and it was the best Christmas present I could’ve gotten,” Barry replied with a huge smile, his eyes filled with love and a bit of lust.

“Same here. Man it was so hot and an early morning strip tease was a fantastic way to start our Christmas morning,” Patty added with a sexy grin, the look in her eyes matching Barry’s.

“I’m so happy you enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas to you both,” Felicity wished them with a loving smile.

“Merry Christmas sweetie,” Patty returned with her own smile.

“Merry Christmas my love, both my loves,” Barry also added and with his own smile. Afterwards the three of them cuddled up together and laid back on the bed, happy to be together on this very Merry Christmas.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do, and especially with the strip tease?
> 
> This was my first time ever writing a strip tease and feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all.


End file.
